


Disney Brawls

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: Disney Princes, Disney World & Disneyland, Fighting, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Protective!Jack, Protective!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disney has greenlighted their first movie where the main characters are two men who fall in love.</p><p>Now the parks need people to play the characters. Mark decided to try for the job, he ends up not only getting the job but also the prince that goes with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Brawls

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this three months ago. Finally posting!!

Mark looked around the room at everyone else trying for the same position as him. Disney had recently announced their newest, most talked about, and most controversial movie of all time. He, and every other guy, in this room, were trying out for the gig as of Prince Timothy at Disney World.

Disney's first gay Prince.

Prince Tim was the prince of Iplier, a far away magic land. He had a dark complexion and darker hair. Mark looked down at the character description, he may as well be looking at a list of physical descriptions about himself. He matched this character very well, hauntingly well.

Prince Tim had always been told he was going marry one of the daughters from the land of Septic and merge their two lands. Prince Tim had attended a ball at Septic and after leaving for air he ran into the young Prince of Septic, Samuel. Tim and Sam spoke for hours until Tim told Sam he'd love to see him again.

Long story short, through a series of adventures they saved the day, fell in love and had a kiss at the end of the movie. Prince Sam was pale with blue eyes. A real catch in Mark's mind but that was neither here nor there. He was here for a job.

"Mark Fischbach?"

Mark looked up from the short script given to him with some test lines and followed the lady calling his name from a list into the interview room. Mark sat opposite of the women. "Ok, Mr. Fischbach, tell me why you want this job? I mean you look fit and well enough to get any other job than at Disney as a Prince. Why this roll?"

Mark felt himself sweat. This was a trick. Best to just be honest, "I guess I could but you know honestly I want this one. Not just because I can be at Disney every day but because this roll means something to me. An openly gay couple? In a Disney movie? I need to be part of that. I was bullied as a kid for being gay, it was horrible. Somedays I wouldn't even want to go to school and knowing that maybe some kid will this movie and know they can are normal. I don't know, I just need to be with that."

Mark took a deep breath. That had been a mouthful. He looked at the women and watched as she smiled and wrote something down and then put a star by his name before asking him the next question.

-

Three weeks later, he got the call. Disney wanted him. He would have to come by in two days and get all the rules and meet his Prince Sam. Mark nearly screamed when he hung up, he didn't but he did fist bump the air.

"FUCK YES!"

He heard a thud on the wall. His neighbor Lo, a real witch of a women, yell at him, "Language!"

He stuck his tongue up at the wall. She was just jealous.

-

Mark sat in the office at Disney, again with the women who interviewed him, he learned her name was Molly and that she was actually his boss. He sat across the table from his new boss and an empty seat next to him which he assumed was for his new co-worker. Whoever he was he was ten minutes late to the first day.

Mark turned to the door when he heard a commotion. The door swung open to reveal a disheveled looking man. His hair was all over the place and his one pant legs was tucked into his sock, "I'm here. I'm fucking here! Oh dear lord! Sorry, I'm late!"

Molly drew her lips tightly together and pointed to the seat next to Mark, "Mr. McLoughlin, if you would?"

The man sat gingerly next to Mark. Mark took his appearance in more closely. He wasn't half bad looking, he was actually kind of cute and if Mark wasn't mistaking he picked up on some accent. The man turned to Mark and stuck his hand out, "Jack."

Mark took his hand, "Mark."

"Okay," Molly started, "since you are both here I want to congratulate you both on being Disney's first Princes. Now that being said we have many rules to go over. The first being, no cursing in front of the children," Molly said and pointedly looked at Jack who sunk into his seat and blushed.

"Also no showing up drunk, high, or otherwise unable to performance decently. You are representing Disney here, act like it. Now being that you are both playing our first blatantly homosexual characters you may be subjected to...unpleasant comments. Under no circumstances can you revoke these comments physically but you may on verbal, and kindly, ask them to stop and leave."

"If for some reason they get physical first you may call for security, you can't touch them. You will both remain by each other in the park and pose for photos with the children and adults alike. You must always stay in character, you are not Mark and Jack. You are Sam and Tim and you both are happily married after joining your kingdoms into Septiplier. You both most read over these." she said handing them both massive books, "The standard rules of the park and take CPR classes in case of emergency. You are both set to start in two weeks once the physical is complete today and we get sizes for costumes. Any questions?"

Mark felt like his brain was fried. What had she even just said? Jack apparently had something to say.

"One question," Jack said and Molly nodded for him to continue, "no one told me my Prince would be this hot?"

-

Mark stood in front of the mirror in the employee locker room. All the other various Disney characters were changing also. One of the guys came up behind him, Prince Eric, "You get use to the outfit after some time."

Mark pulled his pants in the back down, they were giving him a major wedgie, "Seriously? I'm not sure right fucking now."

The guy laughed and nodded, "Promise. I'm Ken by the way."

"Mark."

"Ah, so you're our newest prince, thee Prince?"

Mark smiled at Ken, "Yep. Me and Jack are it. I'm pretty nervous actually."

"Don't be. If anyone gives you trouble let me know and I'll beat their asses after work. Fe will help too."

"Fe?"

"Felix," Ken said pointing to a man in the corner who was currently fighting his shirt on, "Miss Sleeping Beauty's knight in shining armor."

"Prince Phillip and I'm dashing as fuck!" a voice called from inside a shirt across the room.

"Well thanks a lot...anyway I should go out. Jack is waiting for me," Mark said quietly. 

"Good luck."

-

Mark walked around the park hand in hand with Jack. He wouldn't say they were best friends or anything but being forced to act in love with a guy every day for almost a month will force you to get along, "Jack?"

Jack hummed and turned to him. God, he was beautiful. Ok so they might not be best friends but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a huge crush on the guy. Sue him. He had an amazing smile and an even better laugh, it made his heart flip every time. The thing was he wasn't even sure Jack was gay.

He knows what you're thinking, why would you sign up for a gay Prince if you're not gay? He had no clue but Jack had mentioned his ex-girlfriend a couple times to him and well, "Do you like men?" he blurted out.

Jack laughed that laugh that turned his legs to soup, "What the fudge kind of question is that? Of course I do."

"Oh...ok...you just mentioned a girlfriend and—"

"Bisexual."

Mark made an 'o' shape with his mouth, "That- I- oh."

"Dork. This is why you're my best friend. You're an absolute doof. I love yeh for that," Jack laughed taking Mark's hand up and kissing his knuckles. Mark knew it was for show but a small part of him really wished it wasn't. He knew he was blushing. Why the fuck was Jack still looking at him like that?

Since when had they stopped walking?

Damn, it was hot.

Was Jack getting closer?

His eyes looked like the sky on a clear day.

God his lips looked so soft.

Mark felt himself start to lean closer to Jack, they were only inches apart when they world came scratching down.

"FAGGOTS!"

Mark sprung back from Jack like he was the sun and spun to whoever had just yelled at them. Mark felt Jack tighten the grip on his hand almost painfully. Jack took a step towards the man before Mark tugged him, "Jack, the rules." This wasn't the first time something like this had happened but every time Mark had to hold Jack back. Mark took Jack's face in his hand and turned him to him, "This isn't worth losing a job."

Jack sighed, "You're right. You always are."

Mark smiled triumphantly as they started walking away, "Hey?! Fags? Where the fuck you going?" Mark felt the smile slip away.

"Jack. Stay here. I'll handle this."

Jack huffed and crossed his arms, "Fine." Mark approached the man glancing at the small crowd forming.

"Hello, sir." Mark started knowing he had to stay in character, "I'm afraid I will not be able to tolerate that kind of language. I'm going to ask you to kindly silence yourself or leave."

The man snarled, "I brought my kids here for vacation. Not to see fuckers like you here. I paid a lot to be here."

Mark felt Jack behind him looking over his shoulder. He was nearly on top of Mark. Mark glanced at him, "I told you to stay back."

"So, I'm here now, love," Jack said in an overly sweet voice purposely talking Mark's hand, "Why, love, is this man bothering you?"

"You know what queer, you're bothering me!?"

"Oh am I?" Jack said in a sing-songy voice.

"Yeah you are you Irish faggot? Go to fucking hell your cock sucking whore."

It happened very fast after that, too fast actually. The fist made contact with Jack's face and then Mark felt himself shout something very none PG and slam his own fist into the assholes face. The next thing he knew he was having to be pulled off the man by Jack and hauled back to the changing room with the man shouting how he would sue them.

Mark looked up at Jack and saw his eye bruising over and felt himself burst into tears, "I'm so sorry!"

Jack was quick to wraps his arms around him, "Hey, hey...shhh calm down. It's okay. It's okay. You saved my honor," Jack took Mark's face and brushed his hair away from his eyes when he finally calmed down and look him in the eye, "You truly are my prince."

Mark felt Jack's lips brush against his own and the rest of the world melted. He truly felt like royalty as Jack moved his hands to run through his hair. When they parted, Mark realized he had closed his eyes, slowly opening them he stared into Jack's, "We are so fired."

Jack burst out laughing, "Definitely."

Later that day, they were both called into the office. Molly told them, surprisingly, that they weren't fired. Apparently, enough people saw what happened and it was determined that they were in the right. Also, the man had apologized as soon as he realized that if he sued he would be meet with a larger lawsuit for physically injuring an employee.

"So we're off the hook?" Mark mumbled.

Mark sighed, "Yes I guess. You best be grateful I'm in charge because if this fell under my husband's field he would have you fired."

"Husband?" Jack asked.

"Wade, the park director. You probably know him as the guy hanging around Bob, the on hand lawyer who actually saved your gooses today."

"Oh," Jack said. He glanced at Mark and shrugged. There wasn't anything left for them here. The day was over. They just had to change, "Can we go?"

Molly motioned for them to leave and they both scrambled to the door. Mark worried over Jack the whole time back to the locker room, "It doesn't hurt does it?"

Jack just brushed him off, "I'm fine. Irish and strong!" he said pounding his chest, "Remember that!"

Mark just laughed. His hand was on the door to the changing room when Jack stopped him. "Wait, Mark, we need to talk."

Mark tensed. He didn't want to have this talk. Jack was going to tell him how didn't want that kiss. He only kissed him because of the adrenaline. God, Mark loved it. It was everything he wanted, "Ok, about what?"

Jack gave him a look, "The kiss."

"Of course."

"I want you to know... I don't regret it."

Mark just stared at him and watched him turn red under his eye. Just as he was about to say something Ken and Felix came up them.

"Alright! Where is the bastard!" Ken shouted. He looked ready for blood.

Jack just laughed, "No blood shall be shed tonight boys. I'm sorry to say but this needs to just be left alone."

"That's fucking stupid!" Felix shouted.

"I know," Mark said.

"Fine. If I can't beat his face in then maybe we can all go get a drink?" Ken said.

Mark agreed along with Jack.

After a few beers, Mark learned liquor loosened Jack's tongue.

"You're so pretty," Jack giggled as he nearly sat on Mark. Mark knew Jack wasn't actually drunk, he just used it as an excuse to be close. He didn't mind.

"I know."

"Cheeky, I like it."

Mark ran a hand through Jack's locks and felt him melt into it, "I hope you like everything about me."

"I do. Except one thing."

"Oh," Mark laughed. "What would that be?"

"The fact you aren't dating me."

"Ask me." Jack instantly sobered up.

"What?" He asked.

"Ask me," Mark said again with more confidence.

Jack sat himself up, "Mark, will you be my prince?"

Mark answered with a kiss as a bell from the church next door chimed midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you thought!!! I like this one! My dream is for one day someone to make art to one of my fics.


End file.
